Three Nation Territorial And Economic Alliance
Purpose I. This treaty has been drafted with the purpose to integrate and protect the Axis Mundi Republic of Likatonia, the Grand Duchy of Keymon and the Republic of Hobrazia in matters concerning territory and naval industry. II. This treaty is accepted by the signatory nations and will rule over national law. III. This treaty will describe the measures with which the mentioned nations in the future shall be recognised. The Three Nation Council IV. The organisation, ”Three Nation Council”, is formed as a permanent institution to assure the protection of the areas and nations named in paragraph I. The Organisation shall therefore see to, that the words in this treaty are carried out. V. Each of the Nations mentioned in paragraph I shall have member status in the “Three Nation Council” and each nation representative must have a mandate from their homeland parliament. The “Three Nation Council” will have following assignments: a. To oversee the “Protection of the Sea”. b. To act as a joint force to the rest of Terra, regarding the areas of this treaty. c. To collect the introduction and annual fees from signatory nations and privates and divide the surplus between the nations named in paragraph I. The Protection of the Sea VI. The Three Nation Council renounce all collective ownership and other division of the sea previously made through international cooperation. VII. The “Three Nation Council” introduces with this treaty a sea zone and a joint ownership of this zone by the nations named in paragraph I. The sea zone shall follow the borders lined out in this overlook map: http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/Stenrosen/TheTreeNationCouncilSeaZone.png. VIII. The “Three Nation Council” shall form and operate a joint naval unit to a. Patrol and guard the sea zone. b. Protect the naval industry within the zone and aid in emergencies. c. Keep out those nations who have not ratified this treaty. d. Register the boats allowed in the sea zone. e. Report to the “Three Nation Council”, any illegalities in the sea zone. f. Protect the sea zone against military intervention with any means necessary. Other Nations IX. All nations can ratify this treaty and thereby grant access to the sea zone while showing support and acceptance of the treaty. Only the nations named in paragraph I can attend the ”Three Nation Council”. X. All signatory nations, not including the nations named in paragraph I, accept following terms. a. To respect the independence of the nations mentioned in paragraph I, the “Three Nation Council” and its sovereignty in the sea zone. b. To report any ship who shall be granted access to the sea zone. c. To pay the introduction fee decided by the “Three Nation Council”. d. To pay the annual fee decided by the price system. The “Three Nation Council” will develop a price system based upon the amount and type of ships added the number of travels in the sea zone added the purpose of the travel. e. To follow the rules given by this treaty. f. To follow the orders of the joint naval unit. XI. Signatory nations can at any time be denied access to the sea zone if the “Three Nation Council” unanimously decides it. XII. Nations can be forced to withdraw from the treaty, if they do not follow the paragraphs in this treaty. This will cause the expelled nation to pay tribute to the “Three Nation Council” equal to two years introduction fee. Private Industry and Private Boats XIII. Private industries and private boats wishing to enter the sea zone must accept following terms. a. To respect the independence of the nations mentioned in paragraph I, the “Three Nation Council” and its sovereignty in the sea zone. b. To report any ship who shall be granted access to the sea zone. c. To pay introduction fee and the annual fee decided by the “Three Nation Council”. d. To follow the rules given by this treaty. e. To follow the orders of the joint naval unit. XIV. Private industry and private boats can at any time be denied access to the sea zone. This though demands a 2/3 majority in the “Three Nation Council”. Administrative Paragraphs XV. Nations will be expelled from the ”Three Nation Council” if they do not follow the paragraphs in this treaty. This will cause the expelled nation to pay tribute to the other member nations. A tribute solely decided by the remaining nations. XVI. If any nation mentioned in paragraph I should withdraw from this treaty they must inform the other nations in the “Three Nation Council” and two years must pass before the nation no longer has obligations to the other nations. During this time a solution must be found so none of the nations will suffer on economical and territorial matters.